This invention relates to a mixed reality system and method for determining spatial coordinates of dental instruments. Mixed reality (“MR”) refers to the merging of real and virtual environment to create a new environment and visualization where physical and digital objects co-exist and interact in real time. In the medical space, MR has been used to assist surgeons in planning and performing surgical procedures. Precision and accuracy in a medically related MR environment are of paramount importance because insufficient precision and accuracy could result in serious patient injury.
In the field of dentistry, cameras have been used to provide images of a patient's intra-oral anatomy (such as cranium, maxilla, mandible, and dentition), which are then used to either manufacture dental implants or prostheses or provide stationary positions/locations of intra-oral objects, such as intra-oral mapping. Moreover, in order to provide positioning or mapping data, a reference point is fixed in the patient intra-orally. In performing a dental procedure in an MR environment, however, being able to track positions of an actively moving dental instrument with precision is of paramount importance. Therefore, there is a need to have a system and method for determining the spatial coordinates of dental instruments.
The present invention enables a dental professional to determine the spatial positions of dental instruments (which may be stationary or actively moving) in an MR environment without having a fixed intra oral reference point so that the dental professional may plan, design, and perform an dental procedure to be performed on a patient with precision and accuracy. The present invention includes an intra-oral image sensor-based position detection device. The intra-oral image sensor-based position detection device includes two or more cameras that detect the spatial coordinates of dental instruments, generates data thereof, and provides said data to be used in the MR environment in delayed time or real time. Images of the patient's craniofacial anatomy and the positions of dental instruments are reconstructed and displayed for the dental professional's viewing. Through the various displays the dental professional would be able to accurately control and track the movement of dental instruments to ensure the surgical procedure is performed with precision.